


Don't Disappoint

by spacestationwedding



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Feels, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cheating, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Light Feminization, Light daddy kink, M/M, Name-Calling, POV Third Person Limited, Paddling, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, hole spanking, ish, like very light, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: Bucky gasped, clenching the tissue to his chest and hiding his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. “Yes, yes, daddy-I’m sorry, I- I touched myself. Couldn’t help it, I…” he trailed off, knowing he wasn’t technically lying by saying so. He was just omitting the part where he let some strange guy come all up in his hole. Steve’s hole, he was Steve’s hole, and he’d just gone and given it away like it was nothing. He had to tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

Tears were already streaming down Bucky’s face as he ran down the streets of Brooklyn. It was rather awkward given the ache of his stretched and well-used asshole, but he powered through the pain. He needed to get to Steve.

Such a fucking embarrassment, a disgrace, a _whore._ He couldn’t even go four days without getting a cock up his ass, apparently. Didn’t matter that it wasn’t Steve’s cock- he’d take anyone. _Slut._ He’d already tried the pretty baby pink dildo lying in his nightstand. Its coloring was too innocent for the thorough tour of his insides Bucky’d given it. But it still wasn’t enough, he didn’t want silicone and lube, he wanted flesh and blood and come dripping out of his sloppy hole.

And that was exactly what he got. All it took was a wander into the nearest gay bar and a few sideways smirks before the beefcake next to him took him outside to the alley and shoved him to his knees. He’d gotten this stranger's dick, which was disappointingly proportioned to his muscled body, all slick with his own saliva. The man had then yanked him up, pressed his chest against the brick wall of the bar, and pulled his pants just below the seat of his ass, just enough to get at his hole.

“You want this, slut?” The man growled in his ear, rough and hot. Bucky had recoiled, but whimpered all the same.

“Yes, fuck yeah, giveittome-” he rushed out, and then the stranger's cock entered his ass, thankfully still stretched out from the desperate earlier use of the dildo.

He didn’t even come. He just let the man rut into him for a few minutes and come, all up inside him. No condom, either. _Fucking disgusting._ Now he’d have to get tested and make sure he didn’t catch something like the idiotic whore that he was.

And so Bucky ran afterward. Shame made him dart away from the man, still zipping himself back into his pants. The only place he knew to go was Steve’s- but Steve wouldn’t want him anymore, not after this. Not after he directly disobeyed his orders and cheated on him, for god’s sake.

“ _Nothing goes up this ass for a week, you hear me? Not even one of your own fingers. That’s your punishment, and believe me, if you can’t make it for that one week, you’ll have it three times as bad.”_

Steve was his dominant, had been for almost a year now. He was kind and gentle when he could be, but absolutely brutal when Bucky needed punishment. And boy, did he need it. Guilt had him crying hot, wet tears that streaked down his face. It was night time, hopefully, Steve would still be awake. The sooner he got his punishment over, the better. It would clear his conscience…

Finally, he bounded up the stairs to Steve’s apartment. The light was on, creeping under the door in soft rays of yellow. Good. He knocked, frantically. Finally, since he wasn’t running anymore, he had enough breath to spare and let out the sobs that had been restrained up until that point.

A few moments passed before the door cracked open. Steve poked his head out, his hair mussed up and wearing his comfortable sweats. Bucky would know how soft they were, he’d borrowed them a few times after scenes.

“Buck? What are- what’s wrong? You’re crying, what-” Strong arms pulled him inside while Steve’s questions tripped over themselves.

Bucky let himself be led inside, helped towards the armchair in Steve’s living room. Blinking through his tears, he saw the open laptop glaring brightly from the coffee table. He’d interrupted Steve’s work with this.

“Calm down,”  Steve knew exactly what he needed. He sat down in the chair first, holding Bucky’s waist and guiding him to sit on his lap. Like a child, he curled his legs up toward his chest and let himself be held, even though he knew he didn’t deserve it. “Tell me what’s wrong, baby boy. Here.”

A tissue appeared in front of his face. He accepted it gratefully, knowing his blubbering and crying had made his nose run and his cheeks wet.

“I’m- sorry, Daddy,” Bucky heaved gasping sobs in between words. It hurt, knowing he’d have to confess and disappoint Steve like this. But he needed his punishment, and soon.

“Why’re you sorry, sweetheart? What did you do?” Steve stroked up and down his arms, his back, his legs. Soothing. God, Bucky didn’t deserve him.

After a few more moments of Bucky crying into the tissue, the realization must have dawned on Steve.

“Did you touch yourself, Bucky?” His voice was low, already laced with disappointment and Bucky howled. He couldn’t stand it, disappointing his daddy like this. Over what? Not being able to keep it in his pants?

The onslaught of fresh tears wasn’t enough answer for Steve. “Say it. Say the words, and we’ll move on to your punishment.”

Bucky gasped, clenching the tissue to his chest and hiding his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. “Yes, yes, daddy-I’m sorry, I- I touched myself. Couldn’t help it, I…” he trailed off, knowing he wasn’t technically lying by saying so. He was just omitting the part where he let some strange guy come all up in his hole. _Steve’s_ hole, he was Steve’s hole, and he’d just gone and given it away like it was nothing. He had to tell him. “Daddy, that’s not all that I did, I did something else-”

“Shh, baby. First, you need to stop crying. We’re going to deal with this punishment first, okay? That’s what you came here for, right?”

Bucky nodded, falling silent and swallowing back his sobs.

“Okay. You’re going to get that punishment tonight, I’ll take care of you. And then, we’ll sleep here tonight. Tomorrow you can tell me what else you did so we can figure out your punishment for that. Understand?”

Whimpering, he nodded. The slick feeling of come in his passage made him wriggle around on Steve’s lap, only adding to the guilt wracking his brain.

“Tell me what you did, baby. When you touched yourself, what did you use?” Steve’s stern gaze held his own, demanding an answer.

The way it was worded, even if Bucky wanted to tell him he couldn't. He hadn’t touched himself with the man from the bar.

“I used...my fingers first. ‘Nd then I- I used a dildo,” he admitted ashamedly. The blush that rose to his cheeks taunted him. For such a depraved slut, he sure had trouble confessing his sins.

Steve nodded, not looking in the least bit angry. Only saddened, which might have been worse. “Go into the bedroom. All of your clothes off. Kneel on the bed, chest to the mattress. You know the position. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Bucky hesitated. He did know the position, he knew that his hole would be completely exposed and wet and open- would Steve know that he’d been fucked? Would the come slowly leaking out of him be too white and thick to pass for leftover lube?

“Bucky. Go.” Steve commanded, a little harder. He flinched and jumped up, shoving his gross used tissue into his jeans pocket. There wasn’t any way for him to properly clean himself up without disobeying orders or Steve getting suspicious. Feeling effectively cried out, he found his way through Steve’s familiar apartment to the bedroom without any new tears.

Slowly he shuffled out of his clothes and climbed on top of the mattress, naked and raw and exposed. He hated the way his ignored cock was already plumping up between his legs with anticipation. Despite all of his rule-breaking that day, he hadn’t come once, and it was showing.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he arranged his limbs how Steve had asked him to: his knees spread, hips lined up directly above them, back arched down in a slope leading to his shoulders that rested upon the sheets, with his face pressed into his folded forearms. Presenting.

Several moments passed. Bucky thought about his punishment, wondered what it would be. Nothing would be good enough for what he’d done. He knew he deserved so much worse than what Steve would probably give him. God, what would Steve do when he found out what else Bucky had done? He’d betrayed his trust so awfully, so wholly, who knew if he’d ever get it back?

Quietly, Steve entered the room behind him and closed the door with a dull thud. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, focused on breathing slow and steady streams through his nose. He wasn’t scared of Steve, but he was guilty and ashamed.

Steve dropped something on the bed next to him and situated himself right behind Bucky. Ears straining, he tried to listen for any indication of what Steve was doing back there, but he couldn’t hear anything. He almost turned around but then-

“Buck,” Steve’s voice was unnervingly level. Bucky bit his bottom lip hard enough to really hurt. “What is this leaking out of your ass?”

Tears sprang up again. So, he wasn’t completely cried out. Steve’s hand came up to cup his left cheek, spreading him a little further. Instinctively, he clenched at the touch. The action forced a little more of the come to drip out of his hole and slide down his dangling balls.

“Answer me,” Steve whispered.

Bucky sobbed again, dry and rough. He concentrated on following the order and forcing the words out. “It- it’s come, sir.”

Silence. The tips of Steve’s fingers dug into the meat of his ass, not enough to hurt. He rushed into an explanation, despite not having been asked a question.

“I’m sorry- that’s the other thing I did, sir, I- oh my god, I fucked someone else, I’m sorry- Steve, please, I’m sorry-”

Steve walked around to the other side of the bed, to his side. The one not occupied by Bucky. He could finally get a look at him, gauge his reaction. Heavily, he sat next to Bucky and looked him in the eyes. Nothing indicated that something was amiss other than his rounded, wide shoulders and knotted, upturned brows.

“We agreed,” he began carefully in a false start. “You and I agreed that we would be exclusive when we started this-” Steve stopped, unable to find the right word for their “relationship.”

“I know, we did, I’m so sorry, I-”

“-stop apologizing.” Steve cut him off. “Sit up. Wait,” he held up a hand when Bucky immediately moved to obey the order. “Go clean yourself up, and then come back and sit right here.”

Of course Steve wouldn’t want him to sit on his sheets with another man’s come coating his ass. Of course he’d want Bucky to wash the filth and sin away from his skin before he touched him again, if he touched him again. Bucky wasn’t sure how angry he was, given the smooth cadence of his voice and low, rumbling volume of it. But maybe that was worse.

He scampered to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. Not even waiting for the water from the sink to warm up, he wet it and began scrubbing aggressively at his skin. First at his asshole, tender and swollen and red though it was. He wrapped the washcloth around his finger and dug inside, scraping every trace of the come from his passage. Then he rinsed it out and folded it, so any remaining come wouldn’t taint the rest of his skin. He wiped at his cock, where being hard and leaking all day had made him reek of his precome. Under his arms, where the sweat from getting fucked all night had gathered and would start smelling soon enough. There was also a foul taste in his mouth… he remembered sucking the stranger's cock in the alley. His toothbrush, the spare he kept here when he stayed the night, caught his eye.  He grabbed it gratefully and brushed thoroughly, unable to look at himself in the mirror.

Cautiously, he peeked around the bathroom door. Awkwardness had settled over him in his absence; he didn’t really want to have to face Steve yet. The man in question was hunched over with his head in hands, completely still. For a moment, Bucky just watched nervously.

“Bucky,” the call startled him so much he jumped. “Come here.”

Like a puppy with its tail between its legs, he padded back into the bedroom. On his side of the bed, one of Steve’s folded white t-shirts lay out for him.

“Put it on and sit down,” Steve commanded gently, lifting his head up.

The shirt was well oversized, covering the entire swell of his ass and hanging loose on his frame. He was grateful for the covering. It made him feel less vulnerable as he slid onto the bed and tucked his knees to his chest. Silently, he waited for Steve to begin.

“I hope you know that I’m not mad,” he looked to Bucky with those sad eyes. “A little confused, sad, and disappointed, yes. Why did you feel the need to go find someone else, Bucky? You know that this was just an extension of a scene- you could have come to me, safeworded, and I’d have given you whatever you needed.”

That hadn’t even occurred to Bucky. His face scrunched up with his own disappointment- of course he could have safeworded. How stupid was he, thinking he had to deliberately disobey Steve’s rules like this?

“Hey,” Steve reached out and grabbed his hand. “I know you would have done that if you thought it were an option. That’s partly my fault. I didn’t make sure that you knew you could do that. What I don’t understand is why you didn’t come to me. You went to someone else first, got what I’m supposed to be giving you from someone else. I don’t know why you would think to do that, Bucky.”

The disappointment was palpable, radiating off of Steve in waves.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled for the hundredth time.

“I know, baby boy.” Steve went to rubbing gently up and down his back. “I know you are, I can see it in your eyes. The way you were crying earlier, how could anyone think that you weren’t sorry? Come here.”

Bucky let himself be pulled to Steve’s chest as he settled back against the pillows, even though he didn’t deserve it. Steve should be yelling, throwing things, punishing Bucky- he’d broken the rules and violated their agreement. He should be kicking him out and deleting his number, but instead, he was being impossibly kind and even shouldering some of the blame himself, which he definitely should not be doing.

“Please, Steve.” He looked up at him with wide eyes and a frown. “It’s my fault. I need you to punish me- I fucked up so bad, I _feel_ so bad, need you to…”

Steve stroked his hair out of his face, where his bangs had fallen into his eyes. “Tomorrow. You’ll get your punishment tomorrow. I need to sleep on this- we both do. I need some time. Not thinking clearly tonight. Once I’ve thought about it, I promise. You’ll learn your lesson.”

It wasn’t exactly what Bucky needed...but he supposed Steve had a point. He deserved time to think about what to do. But there was still something nagging at the back of his mind.

“Stevie?” He murmured meekly.

“Yeah, baby boy?”

“Are you gonna break up with me?”

Even though they weren’t in a traditional relationship, there still was the possibility of the two of them going their separate ways after this. Bucky didn’t think he could handle not having Steve in his life.

“Not a chance, Bucky. You made a mistake, but we’ll work through it. I’m not about to leave you over this...‘cause I’m with you to the end of the line.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh here's the kinky punishment ;)

The next day, Bucky woke to the smell of coffee and the soft feel of bedsheets that were still warm beside him. Steve was in the living room, typing away at his computer. He told him Bucky could take a shower while he caught up on work- that’s right, he’d totally interrupted him last night. The shower was quick, cleansing and refreshing. He needed that. The coffee pot was still warm when he got out. He found the mug Steve had left out for him and gratefully poured out a cup.

They spent the morning in companionable silence, eventually finding breakfast and keeping busy. Bucky kept coming back to the events of yesterday, feeling so guilty about it. Eventually, Steve found him in the bedroom where he was idling around on his phone.

“I’m ready to talk about this,” he sat at the foot of the bed. “I’m going to say some things, and if you don’t agree or are uncomfortable, say the word and we’ll work it out.”

Bucky nodded and sat up. One of Steve’s hands reached out to grab his own and lace their fingers together.

“You’re going to receive several forms of punishment. The first: a cock ring. You’re not allowed to come. The second: the paddle. I’m thinking fifty on your ass, and twenty five on your hole.”

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip and held back a moan. He loved having his hole spanked, even if he regretted it for days after. It hurt so good, so intensely that he always learned his lesson when it was over.

“And then, I’m thinking I’ll fuck you until I come. Wish I could come inside of you and remark my territory- but you didn’t use a condom. So now, I’ll have to wear one until you get tested. Now that I’m thinking about it, I’ll probably pull out and just come on you.”

Unconsciously, Bucky’s fingers tightened around Steve’s. He nodded, knowing that he deserved it. It was gross, what he’d done. He deserved to not come, to have his slutty hole spanked, to be covered in come and degraded exactly how Steve was proposing. Only once he’d gone through his punishment would he be forgiven and they would be able to move on.

“Yes, yes, okay,” he whispered. “Right now, please, Stevie? I need you to forgive me.”

“I know, baby boy. I know you’re sorry for what you did, and I’m gonna forgive you. Let’s take care of your punishment. Get undressed.”

Eagerly, he bounded off the bed and began to strip. Steve stood up and went over to his nightstand, where he kept their supplies. He pulled out the ring and the paddle, which was about an inch and a half wide and four inches long. Perfect size for both hitting his cheeks and then his hole right after.

He left his clothes in a pile on the floor and stood at attention. Blood was already rushing south at the idea of what was to come. Steve stepped in close to him, standing tall over him and holding the silver metal cock ring.

One hand carefully gripped his semi-hard cock and slipped the ring on. It was large enough to fit around his balls, too. Steve held it in place while he stroked Bucky to full hardness. It didn’t take long.

“There you go, baby. What do you say?”

Bucky shivered, but not from his nakedness or any cold in the air. His nipples already ached, hard and peaked. He licked his lips and found his words.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

With a satisfied smile, Steve brought his hand to Bucky’s jaw and tipped his face up for a small kiss.

“Over my knee. Be good.”

Steve sat down on the bed, leaving just enough space between his knees and the side of the bed for Bucky’s body to drape over his thighs. He slipped into position, nestling his hard cock in between Steve’s clothed thighs. The fabric scratched a little on his sensitive skin. Steve’s arm held him in place by his shoulder while the other traced over the curve of his ass.

“How many did I say you’re getting, baby boy?”

He replayed the earlier conversation. “Fifty, sir.” His eyes fell shut and he wrapped his arms around Steve’s thigh to hold him for more support.

“Keep count for me,” the cold wood of the paddle slipped over the seat of his bottom. Without any more warning, Steve struck right over his sit spot. He groaned and dropped his forehead onto the top of Steve’s thigh.

“One, sir.”

Another stung on his opposite cheek. It already burned red hot in the affected area.

“Two.”

Again, and again, and more, and more. By number ten, Bucky let out full, gasping moans. Steve didn’t go easy on him, using those big arms to bring the paddle down hard. By fifteen, he sobbed desperately in pain. By twenty, tears were falling fast and wet onto the cloth covering Steve’s leg. Precome was dripping hotly down his length. Twenty-five, and he thrashed and wailed so hard that he almost fell off Steve’s lap. At thirty, his ass was so red, there might even be bruises the next day. Fuzzily, he hoped so. Forty, and he was humping the air and twitching in aftershocks in between strikes. By forty-five, he cried out so loud he’d be surprised if the neighbors didn’t call in a domestic disturbance. Finally, at fifty, his muscles gave out and he slumped in a long line across Steve’s lap.

“Baby.” Steve’s voice rang out sharply. He’d kept awfully quiet during the spankings. “How are you feeling? You ready for what’s next?”

Wiping away his tears, he answered with a hoarse voice. “Thank you, Daddy. It hurts- but I need more. Please.”

Nodding, Steve helped him stand up. For a moment, he held Bucky’s hips in his hands and just looked at the work he’d done. His hard cock stood proud, demanding attention. In the reflection of the dresser mirror to his left, Bucky could see his own ass cheek, pink around the edges that quickly flushed a deep, angry red and even glared violet over his sit spots. God, his ass looked like a watercolor painting, with the way the paddle’s strikes blended together so well that he couldn’t begin to discern one from the other.

Still watching in the mirror, he saw Steve bring one of his hands back as if to gently touch his bottom- but then he stopped, swallowed and glanced up to the back of Bucky’s head. His hand dropped back to his own sides and clenched at the edge of the mattress.

Message received: Until they were finished, Bucky wasn’t Steve’s to touch. He didn’t want to touch him, because despite his physical cleansing, he had still let another man have his ass. Touching Bucky gently, no, he didn’t deserve that. Right now, he was filthy and marked up from someone else. Untouchable.

Bucky chewed at his lips again, trying to keep from crying fresh tears. Steve might stop if he thought the tears were anything but a reaction to physical pain. If he knew how emotional Bucky really was in this moment, he’d stop, and Bucky wouldn’t get what he needed.

“On the bed. Present, like last night. Don’t move until I say you can.”

He turned around and crawled onto the bed, in the empty space next to Steve. As he found his position, the stretch made his sore ass burn wonderfully. Anticipation built higher in his gut when he remembered what his next punishment was. _Be good._ Carefully, he arranged his limbs so his hole was on display and his face was pressed against the mattress.

“Oh, Bucky…” _Bucky._ Not “baby boy” or sweetheart. No, he was disappointed in him as a person, not as his submissive. He’d betrayed Steve, not his daddy. Fresh guilt washed over him. Steve stood and moved directly behind him.

“What am I gonna do with this slutty hole, huh?”

Bucky sucked in a shuddering breath.

“Can’t even leave it empty for four days without you running off and getting filled. Even the fucking dildo wasn’t enough, was it?”

The paddle traced over the heat of his asshole.

“One.”

It came up and slammed back down, directly over his rim with a satisfying crack. The only warning he got was Steve calling out the number. Pain bloomed over the sensitive nerves and made him gasp.

“Fake cock wasn’t enough,” Steve continued like nothing had happened. “No, your slutty ass just had to get the real thing, didn’t you? Two.”

The second strike was harder than the first, landing a touch lower on his perineum. His hips jerked forward to get away from it, but he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to move and quickly resumed position. The words resounded in Bucky’s mind, ringing so very true.

“Cockslut. Three.”

The simple insult left little time in between the second and third strikes. He was still recovering when it hit again, making his bound cock jerk.

“Don’t you agree? Tell me what you are. Four.”

The command softened the blow of the fourth, he was distracted by it.

“I- I’m a cockslut, sir.”

Behind him, Steve hummed in agreement.

“What do you suggest I do? Clearly, you can’t be allowed to control yourself...five.”

Five was rough, slamming the paddle directly over his sensitive spots. It tingled and quivered at the impact. Bucky sobbed, unable to answer the question even if he could think of the right words.

“Do I have to get you a chastity belt? Plug this whore hole up and only let you out once a day to shit? Six.”

Oh god, the way Steve’s voice dropped so low at the idea of a belt made Bucky keen. The idea of walking around all day with a belt on under his clothes, plug shoved up his ass, invisible to everyone else...yes, he wanted that. He _needed_ that. Locked up, Steve’s hole all locked up so no one else could have it.

“Yes, Daddy, please- I need it-”

“I’ll think about it. For now, though, I think I need to punish your cunt for disobeying me. Seven.”

Steve brought down the paddle hard at that one, using all of his strength. It made Bucky cry out and jerk forward roughly to escape it. Rough hands grabbed at his hips and yanked him back into place. Steadily, Steve held one hand on his side to keep him from squirming away.

“Eight.”

Pain ached dully in his ass, his cock, his swollen balls. He wished he could grab hold of his length and rub himself to orgasm, but he wasn’t allowed. Blood pounded in his ears.

“Nine.”

Nine stung, his hole was growing more and more sensitive. He could see it in his mind’s eye, how he might look. All red with a swollen rim and clenched tight as though that would protect his abused nerves.

“I gotta say, baby, you’re taking your punishment really well. Usually, by now you’d be beggin’ to stop. Ten.”

A whimper escaped with that one. His hips thrashed against Steve’s grip that still held him in place.

“Is it because you already know you deserve it? Eleven.”

“Yes, Daddy. I deserve it.” The words slipped out mindlessly, broken by the sobs and gasps that escaped at the last strike.

“Such a good boy,” Steve crooned, brushing a fingertip over his hole. It caught on the still-stretched rim. “Taking your punishment so well, askin’ for it even. You know what you did was wrong. Twelve.” _Thwack._ “But you came to me and you confessed and you asked for your forgiveness. I’m disappointed that you cheated on me. Thirteen.” _Thwack._ “But I’m proud of you for askin’ for your punishment. Fourteen.”

Finally, the tears escaped. Both Steve’s words and the paddle’s assault on his asshole made him cry out into the sheets. His daddy was proud of him. He’d done something wrong and then came to try and fix it- and that made him good.

“Fifteen.” The lash hit hard, bringing fresh pain right to the surface. “There we go. You’ve got ten more, baby boy, just ten more. How do you want them? Spread out or all at once?”

This was a test, he knew. He wasn’t supposed to answer.

“It’s your choice, Daddy. Whatever you think I nee-”

“-that’s right,” Steve interrupted happily. He pressed a kiss onto the inflamed skin of Bucky’s ass. His skin felt cold against the heat. “So fuckin’ good, baby, you know that I’ll always choose what’s best for you. So I think you’re gonna get the last ten all at once. I’m not gonna count out loud, either. You’ll have to trust me to give you exactly the right amount. Remind me, what do you say if you want me to stop?”

“Red, sir.”

Steve stepped a little to the side, and his arm looped around his waist. It pressed his cock into his belly, precome getting smeared across Steve’s forearm. This way, when Bucky started thrashing and whining and trying to get away, Steve would be able to hold him in place.

“Good boy. Ten more.”

And then the strikes began, hard and in quick succession. Right over his hole, each one hit without fail. Bucky shrieked and squirmed and writhed away, but Steve was right there to hold him down. The pain was too much, but it was also not enough. He cried out, high and needy and hurt. Steve didn’t stop, just kept landing the paddle on his hole with as much strength as he could manage.

It was over far too soon, in Bucky’s opinion. One moment he was receiving the fresh doses of pain that he needed, the next he was curled up on his side. Steve arranged him so that his weight was on his side, not on his ass, and his head was in Steve’s lap. He sobbed while Steve held him and murmured praise in his ear.

“There you go, baby boy. Did so well, takin’ your punishment. That’s it, baby, it’s over.”

He hiccupped and caught his breath while Steve stroked his hair out of his face. His ass felt like it was on fire, a deep ache that went down to his bones. There was no way he’d be able to sit properly the next day.

Something Steve said didn’t sit right with Bucky, either. _“It’s over.”_ Assuming he meant his punishment...that couldn’t be right. Earlier, Steve had said he was going to fuck him, come on him, as part of his punishment. That was why he was wearing the unbearable cock ring, so he wouldn’t come on Steve’s cock.

He sniffed and rubbed his cheek against Steve’s lap. His hardness was tenting his sweatpants gently. Bucky felt responsible for that, always eager to please his daddy and make sure he was taken care of too.

“Daddy?” He mumbled hoarsely and nuzzled at the bulge of Steve’s crotch. One of Steve’s hands cupped the back of his head and held him there.

“Yes, baby boy? What is it?”

“You said- earlier, you said that you’d fuck me and mark me,” he mumbled. It made him cringe internally, the way he was still asking for it like the cockslut that he was. He wanted it so bad, after all that hurt he’d endured on his ass. He wanted Steve’s big cock to fill him up and make him feel good, even if he couldn’t come.

Steve sighed and shifted underneath him. “I know, baby. But I wasn’t sure you still wanted to. If I do, it’s going to hurt you. Are you sure you’re up for more?”

Without hesitation, Bucky nodded and grabbed onto Steve’s leg.

“I need you to make me yours again.”

Above him, Steve smiled.

“Okay, sweet boy. Lay on your back for me, knees by your ears. Show me that pretty hole of yours.”

While Bucky moved to fulfill the order, Steve went into the bathroom and grabbed several things. When he returned, he was shirtless, left only in his sweatpants. In his hands were the items he’d retrieved. A shiny foil packet- a condom. A mostly unused bottle of lubricant- the kind that worked with the condom. And a piece of white latex- a glove.

Fresh guilt. They wouldn’t have to use those things had Bucky not been so stupid and let that guy fuck him raw. He could have Steve’s come all up inside him, where it belonged, but instead, he had to deal with a layer of protection.

Steve must have sensed his guilt. “I know, I don’t want to use these either. But you made a big mistake by fucking someone else without even thinking to protect yourself. We’ll make an appointment to get you tested really soon, but for now, you’ll have to deal with this.”

He snapped on the glove to his right hand.  Bucky stared at his own legs, all spread and open and framing his head. His cock lay nestled in between, the silver of the ring contrasting nicely with the red flush he had along his balls. He couldn’t see his hole, but he kind of wanted to. Would it be small and tight and red, or just pink and relaxed with exhaustion? Maybe even bruised with all the tiny blood vessels around the rim….

Quickly, Steve coated his gloved fingers in the lubricant. He even drizzled a tiny bit directly on his hole. It was cold, soothing the burn he felt with every beat of his heart.

“Here we go, let’s get that cunt sloppy and wet for me.” He brought the tip of his middle finger to Bucky’s entrance and pushed it in roughly. Bucky whined and threw his head back. “Shh, I know sweetheart. This is what you need, right?”

His fingertip nudged at Bucky’s prostate, no doubt intentionally. Sparks danced up his spine. Eagerly, he shook his head negatively and looked Steve in the eyes.

“No? Well, what do you need?” A second finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching his passage ruthlessly.

A whimper slipped past his lips. “I need you- your cock, Daddy.”

Steve’s hand, the one that wasn’t occupied with Bucky’s ass, went down to his own sweatpants and began pulling them off. His boxers quickly followed. Swallowing, Bucky watched as his favorite cock slipped out from behind the waistband. It bounced up and slapped Steve’s stomach with an obscene noise, then bobbed to a more perpendicular position. It was shining wet at the tip, flushed a pretty pink, with a thicket of coarse light brown hair at the base. Long and curved upwards just a smidge, just enough to nail Bucky’s prostate whenever Steve wanted to. Perfect.

“My little slut- it’s never enough for you, is it? Always need a cock in your ass to make you happy.” The last word was punctuated by Steve’s ring finger slipping into him, pinching at his sensitive rim. “That’s okay, baby. I’ll give you what you need.”

After a few more fucks of his fingers, he slid them out and took off the glove. It landed somewhere near the trash can, but not quite inside. Steve was too busy staring at Bucky’s twitching hole. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on carefully. Then, he clicked open the lube again and slicked his cock up leisurely.

“Please, please,” he couldn’t help but beg breathlessly.

“I know.” Steve crawled up over him, blanketing his body. “Believe me, I need you too. Gotta remind my baby who he belongs to, don’t I? Tell me, sweetheart, whose hole is this?”

The tip of Steve’s length prodded at the rim of his asshole. He clenched up instinctively, tried to wriggle up and get it inside.

“‘S yours, Daddy, all yours- please-”

His plea was cut off by a wail when Steve sank his cock deep inside of him, all in one go. It hurt, stinging and stretching just around his rim. But the rest of his passage was practically singing with the pleasure of having Steve inside of him again. That beautiful mix, pleasure and pain.

“That’s right.” Steve closed his eyes and ran his mouth. Without even pausing, he began thrusting, in and out deeply. “All mine. No one else is gonna even look at this cunt if I have something to say about it, you hear?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Every thrust knocked the wind out of him, forced a small noise from the back of his throat.

“Tell me, was he better than this? Did he make you moan and cry for it like I do? Did he give you what you need?”

His hips quickened, slapping against the sensitive red skin of Bucky’s bottom. It hurt so fucking good. Their position meant Steve was hitting his prostate hard with each thrust, building the need to come within him.

“No, no he was awful- not nearly as good as you, only you can give me what I need, sir.”

At that Steve growled a little, deep in his chest. He thought that was exactly what he wanted to hear, but-

“You know how much that disappoints me? How fuckin’ much that hurts?” One of Steve’s hands came up and grabbed at Bucky’s shin. “You could have come to me and gotten what you needed- and I probably would have given it to you. But you went out and got some second rate dick to take care of you. You took _my hole,_ and gave it a lousy fuck. It’s disrespectful is what it is.”

At the words, Bucky gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, so sorry, I should’ve told you-”

“Shh. I know. You’re learning your lesson now, aren’t you? You know better now than to give this sweet hole away to anyone who’ll take it.”

“Yes, I learned my lesson- thank you, Daddy, fuck-”

Steve groaned and hooked Bucky’s legs over his shoulders. He stared at where they were joined, watching his cock slide brutally in and out of Bucky’s abused hole.

“Oh, baby, you want it don’t you- want my come markin’ you up,” Steve’s voice was becoming more and more wrecked the longer he fucked Bucky. “Fuck, that’s it, nice and tight- there you go-”

Chasing his orgasm, each thrust grew shallower and quicker. Bucky whined. He wanted to come, could feel it building up inside of him, but the ring kept him from doing so. Steve pounded away at him, making him slip further outside of his own head.

“Fuck!” Steve dropped his legs back down and slid out of him. The emptiness made Bucky shudder and squirm- he wanted his cock back. But Steve was ripping off the condom and throwing it on the floor. He straddled one of Bucky’s thighs and pumped his cock furiously in his hand.

Bucky watched in awe as the muscles of Steve’s chest and arm worked to bring himself over the edge. And then the rippling of his stomach- he was coming. Steve let out a long, low groan and forced his eyes open to watch pearly ropes of come fall messily over Bucky’s face and neck and chest. He gasped as the first shot landed on his chin and lips, automatically sticking his tongue out to lick it up. But Steve kept coming, smaller spurts across his belly and even right on his swollen and aching cock.

“Fuck,” Steve sighed out again, milking himself slowly of every drop. Once he was spent, he dropped heavily onto the mattress next to Bucky and caught his breath. Bucky watched, relishing in the feel of his loose and sloppy hole and the come dripping over his body.

As Steve recovered, he reached out and laced his fingers with Bucky’s. He reopened his eyes, no longer dark and blown out with lust, but soft and blue. Softly, he leaned up and kissed Bucky, probably smearing his own come on his chin.

Silently, he sat up and went to the bathroom. Bucky knew it was to get the stuff to clean him up and make him feel better- but a part of him didn’t want it. He liked being covered in come, he liked the burn in his ass, he even liked the cock ring keeping him hard and needy. He didn’t want it to end.

But Steve came back. Carefully, Steve pulled his tender cock and balls free of the ring and massaged the area with his thumb to get his blood flowing again. He let himself be wiped down with a cool, damp washcloth and rolled onto his stomach. Steve brought out the arnica cream and rubbed it into his bruised cheeks. He brought back water and Tylenol, made him take the dose with plenty of water. Then, he pulled out Bucky’s blanket, the soft one he loved that could cover both of them easily because it was so big.

“Come here, sweetheart.” He gestured for Bucky to slide into the little nest he’d made. Gratefully, he curled in on his side and settled in while Steve pulled the blanket over them. “How do you feel? Wasn’t too much, was it?”

Bucky grunted out a noise, vaguely “nuh-uh.” It made Steve chuckle, which in turn made him smile too.

“You did so well, baby. I want you to know that. You’re okay, we’re okay. I forgive you, baby boy.”

At that last bit, Bucky surged up and kissed him, hard on the mouth. It didn’t matter that they rarely kissed like this, what mattered was that Bucky was feeling deep gratitude and longing for Steve. He had messed up, but he was forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything quite this intense before, so let me know how I did in the comments! thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from...just a random stroke of inspiration overcame me and I sat down and wrote this in a couple hours and I'm kind of ashamed. Second chapter is gonna be the kinky part. Comments and kudos feed my depravity.
> 
> Also, I shouldn't have to say this, but I feel like I have to after writing this- please wear a condom when you're with someone you don't know that well or haven't been tested with. Don't be reckless with your health for any relationship or even just a lay.


End file.
